Falling Like Autumn Leaves
by The Jester Erebus
Summary: Our favorite fairytale characters are trapped in Storybrooke. What are an evil queen, a princess, and three witches to do? Oz the Great and Powerful, Snow White and the Huntsman, and Once Upon a Time femslashy crossover. Will be multi-chaptered! I PROMISE!


**Our favorite (none OUAT) fairytale characters end up in Storybrooke! What are a Princess, an Evil Queen, and three witches to do? CROSSOVER AND AU**

**FEMSLASH STARRING::**

**BWAHAHA! I'm not going to tell you guys! Guess and let me know who you think is who, and who you think the pairings will be. **

**Well readers, I just got hit with this idea so I'm going with it. **

**Will be multi chaptered, it's up to you guys to guess the Storybrooke counterparts until they are revealed in chapter two. ;) **

Ravenna gazed out of the tower, waiting for Snow White to approach the castle on horse. War was nigh, and the foolish young thing actually seemed to think that she had a chance in defeating the Queen.

As Ravenna gazed at the approaching army of idiots, she squinted. There was a purple hazy cloud nearing the army, much like a storm, but worse...she could feel the dark magic rising from it. Ravenna chuckled to herself, as the army and her nemesis was overcome by the cloud.

Her merriment ceased, however, when the haze approached her castle and worked it's way up to the tower. Her brother dead, and only her dark army as her alliance, Ravenna's black heart began to beat faster. She had much strength and power, but there was something ominously dark about the magic that was spreading through her castle.

Ravenna raced to the Throne Room, panic ebbing through her veins. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall-"

But she never finished. The purple mist swirled around her and she was swept away in it's formidable wake.

/

As Evanora made ready to deliver the killing blow to the blonde witch, she heard screams and gasps coming from outside the palace. Cocking her head to the side, she glided through the air and gazed out the window. Dark magic in the form of a purple cloud spread through the land, and for the first time, Evanora forgot about her hatred of Glinda.

"Glinda, Glinda! Come here, something's happening!"

"I can feel it—dark magic," Glinda murmured.

"We must stop it! It's a foreign magic, something not from this world-"

The windows in the palace shattered, stained glass hitting the floor in a crescendo accompanied by frightened shrieks. Evanora was cut off, as the magic hit the witches like a tornado.

/

"Mrs. Furlong."

Gretchen Furlong sat at her desk, playing with a lock of blonde hair. She glanced up to see Regina Mills standing in front of her.

"Madame Mayor! Well, isn't this a surprise..."

"I know you are planning on running against me next election," Regina said, with a coy smile. "I hope you aren't investing too much time into your campaign. You will lose."

Gretchen put down her ink pen, ignoring the angry tremors that rushed through her body. "No one has ever run against you before. Maybe it's time for a change."

"Change, my dear Furlong," the Mayor said snidely, "is not necessary. Remember that when you lose not only the election, but your dignity." Regina leaned in closer, and Gretchen's eyes widened. "I will _destroy_ you."

Gretchen huffed out a furious breath, but held her tongue. She would get her revenge, in the end. Regina stepped out of Gretchen's office with a saunter in her slender hips, and Gretchen overcame the sudden urge to jab her pen through the Mayor's throat.

"Mrs. Furlong?"

Gretchen blinked, and turned in her seat. Her assistant, Jamie Rose, was a pretty young girl with many goals. Jamie was ambitious and smart, and Gretchen had a deep seated resentment towards her, for some reason. Yet day in and day out, the girl stayed, helping her with her campaign and ignoring the little remarks that Gretchen shot at her.

"Don't listen to her, Mrs. Furlong," Jamie said quietly. "I think you'll give her a run for her money."

Gretchen surveyed the girl silently, and then nodded. "Yes. We shall."

"We?"

"You are my assistant, aren't you? Now get back to work!"

Jamie nodded, and averted her eyes with a genuine smile. Somehow, the smile reached the recesses of Gretchen's heart, and it seemed to skip a beat.

"I think we can beat her, this time," Jamie whispered, and Gretchen, even though the girl's voice was very soft, was quick to catch the words. Gretchen's lips stretched into a small smile.

"How long have you been interning with me now, Ms. Rose?"

Jamie blinked. "I—I don't really remember."

"Neither do I," Gretchen said. "No matter. We have to get these pamphlets out with the paper, as soon as possible. How fast do you think you can finish putting them together?"

"As fast as it needs to be done," Jamie said, and Gretchen, despite her jealousy of the girl's youthful beauty, smiled once more.

/

Lynne Green was furious.

"God...GOD DAMMIT!" she cursed, as she surveyed her lawn. Her yard was pristine, and beautiful, and her neighbor...

Her neighbor, one Miss Hannah Abner, had not mowed her lawn in the course of exactly one month. Lynne marched over to the white picket fence that separated the two yards, and growled under her breath as she saw that weeds and grass were sprouting through the fence into her own yard.

"ABNER!"

Hannah, who appeared to be the around the same age as Lynne herself; late twenties, poked her haead out over the fence.

"Yes, Lynne?"

"WHY is this grass coming over into my lawn?"

"I-"

"I don't want excuses, Abner, I want you to do something about it!"

"No, no you—family matters," Hannah murmured. "Something's going on right now in my family, and I can't-"

"Then hire someone to do it, for God's sakes! I am sick of pulling weeds from your lawn!"

Lynne strode away from the fence, and sighed with exasperation. Being a single home owner, (well, apart from her deadbeat sister living with her), who had her eye on the Lawn of the Month prize, was difficult when the neighbors around her couldn't keep up with their own property.

As Lynne sat in her kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee, Leo slumped down in the chair across from her, causing the chair to scratch up against the new, hardwood floors. Lynne let out a huff of annoyance.

"You should apply at Granny's, Leo," Lynne suggested irritably, and Leo rolled her eyes.

"With that slut Ruby? I don't think so."

"What do you have against the girl, anyway?" Lynne asked, and Leo snapped,

"What do you have against Hannah, anyway?"

Lynne's eyes narrowed. "Leo, I don't appreciate your mockery. Take the sass out of your voice. I'm your older sister, and I deserve some semblance of respect-"

"Blah, blah, _blah!" _Leo retorted. "I don't know what half of those words mean. Start speaking American and I'll listen." With that, Lynne's younger sister ricocheted out of the chair and headed upstairs to play more video games on her PS3.

Lynne took another sip of coffee, and suddenly, the crisp sound of her doorbell sounded in her brain.

"You gonna get the door?!" Leo yelled from upstairs. Lynne sighed, and peeked out of the peep hole.

"Oh dear lord," Lynne muttered, as she opened the door to see Hannah with downcast eyes.

"I—I just wanted to apologize for the yard," Hannah said quietly. "I'm hiring someone to cut it, my mower can't get all of it right now. It's just—my foster child...Dolores...she's very ill."

"Foster child?"

"Yes."

Lynne had no idea that Hannah had a foster kid, and opened the door wider. "Come inside."

"Thank you," Hannah said graciously.

"Coffee?" Lynne asked, and Hannah shook her head.

"I'll take tea if you have some," Hannah smiled, and Lynne nodded.

"Earl Grey."

"That's perfect," Hannah answered.

As Lynne brewed the tea, she glanced over at Hannah sitting anxiously at the table. Her legs were crossed, and her light brow was furrowed in worry.

The tea finished brewing, and Lynne set the porcelain cup in front of Hannah. "What's wrong with your child?"

Hannah blinked, and Lynne was quick to catch the tears that filmed in her eyes. "She has very weak bones. She broke two ribs playing at school last month, and Dr. Whale can't seem to mend them."

"Surely they will mend soon?" Lynne said, and Hannah looked at her with sorrow filled eyes.

"She has been very fragile from the moment I adopted her. I—I am careful to tell her to not play rough at school, but she has a penchant for getting into trouble, and has a lot of boys for friends...I had to take her out of school for the month. I hope Mary Margaret doesn't mind."

"Mary-"

"Mary Margaret Blanchard. Dolores' teacher. She is very kind, but I worry that Dolly will fall behind in school so much that—he'll take her from me."

"He?" Did Hannah have an ex of some sort?

"Mr. Gold."

/

Gretchen and Jamie worked well into the night, putting together pamphlets and ads and god know what else. Gretchen wiped her brow in exhaustion. Putting together a campaign and going against the current Mayor was much more difficult than she had thought before.

"Jamie."

"Yes, Mrs.-"

"Please. Just call me Gretchen," she said, sighing and falling back into the chair at her desk. "I hate that name. Furlong. Makes me sound like a rabid animal."

"Oh, I think it's rather nice-"

"It was my ex-husband's surname," Gretchen interrupted. "He's long gone now. He..."

Gretchen paused. This was the first time that Jamie and herself had spoken about personal matters, and Gretchen felt a bit uncomfortable. She had never disclosed why she had divorced her husband, and she didn't want to think about it.

"You don't have to say," Jamie said firmly, yet softly. "I understand."

A flicker of anger at the naïve girl's response caused Gretchen to rile up. "Do you? How about the man you were married to for Jesus knows how many years decided to cheat on you with...with _her."_

Jamie averted her eyes. "I kind of know what it's like, to feel pain like that."

Gretchen glanced sharply at Jamie.

"My step-father. I lived with him for a long time, and-" Jamie looked down. "He was not a nice man. Not at all."

Gretchen felt pity for the girl. She was young and innocent and felt the need to please other people, just to make herself somewhat happy. Gretchen was like that, one time, a long time ago, a time that she couldn't remember, now. But it would always stay in her heart.

"How would you feel about a raise, Jamie?" Gretchen asked. Jamie's eyes, forlorn with memories of the past, lit up.

"Really? You don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to. But I want to."

Jamie smiled, and jumped up from her seat. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

"Go on home. I'll finish up here tonight. You've had a long enough day."

Jamie headed towards the door, then paused. "Ms—Gretchen."

Gretchen looked up. "Yes?"

"Would you...like to go to Granny's with me? Just like, get a couple drinks, relax?"

Gretchen brushed away the feeling of resentment towards the girl, and nodded. "I guess I will. I need a break," and she stretched in her chair and yawned deeply.

Jamie walked out of the office, and Gretchen could see a bike propped up against the building.

"Don't you have a car?"

"Nah," Jamie said, blushing furiously.

"Well, leave that contraption here. We'll take my Porsche."

Gretchen could see Jamie's eyes widen further as they went to the back of the building, and Gretchen unlocked the doors to the silver car.

"Wow..." Jamie breathed. "This is beautiful."

"Are you just going to stand there and admire it, or get in the car?" Gretchen snapped lightly, and Jamie jumped into the passenger side and buckled in.

As they arrived at the diner, Gretchen squinted as she saw a car she didn't recognize. It was a yellow Volkswagen, slightly worse for wear, and a horrible parking job, at that.

She parked behind the yellow car, and climbed out, staring into the diner. A woman sat at a booth, a blonde woman, wearing a red jacket. She had never seen this woman in her life, and Storybrooke wasn't exactly a tourist attraction.

Gretchen shrugged her shoulders slightly, and looked towards Jamie, who was fiddling with the strap on her heels.

"I'll buy," Gretchen said, and Jamie shook her head.

"No, it's okay!"

Obviously, the girl was not only humble, but proud, as well.

"No, really, it's on me," Gretchen said firmly. "Get anything you want."

They walked into Granny's, and Gretchen caught her eye on the strange girl sitting by herself. There was something about her, something different...although Gretchen couldn't quite place her finger on it.

Change, she knew somehow...

Change...

...was coming.


End file.
